Consumer/market preference for set top boxes and the like (such as computers, game consoles, DVD players, CD player, etc.) is to have such devices be small/compact.
Also, there is a need in set top boxes and the like to have long term performance capabilities and a need for product versatility/high functionality. This product versatility/high functionality requirement implies that numerous components such as hard drives, smart cards, printed circuit boards, light sources for panel buttons and light pipes, panel jacks, fans/blowers, heat sinks, etc., need to be in the device. Long term performance generally implies that heat generated in such devices be effectively managed or dissipated to keep the device at safe operating temperatures.
With the small size preference and high functionality and low cost requirements, set top boxes and the like must be density packed with internal components, which causes space to be at a premium and makes heat generation a significant problem.
One known quiet solution to dissipating heat is the use of heat sinks as opposed to fans. However, heat sinks tend to rattle and not make good contact useless they are held down by additional parts that take up more space on printed circuit boards. The additional parts also tend to increase costs.
As such, a need exists for an effective, low cost, quiet heat management system in electronic devices.